


Seijo's third years - sexual habits

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Sex, explicit - Freeform, head canon, mature - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: the way Seijo's thirdies like to...cum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seijo's third years - sexual habits

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a request I've recieved some time ago in tumblr inbox - I'd like to share it with you too...  
> =3

**Oikawa** : the sweet and silly-head captain likes to cum almost everywhere, at any moment, in any way. He has a high sex drive, that's why he masturbates quite often but, preferring to have someone to warm up his body and his heart, he preferes to have a relationship. He takes sex for granted and he enjoy many kind of different styles. He is quite experimental but up to now his favorite way to cum is after a long, a very long session of deep sex with him on top of you. He likes especially to cum insideyou, better if you're cumming at the same time, while he watches at your face, enjoining the expression of pleasure you're showing, wich probably makes him climax with even more pleasure (he likes to be reassured about his "good abilities").

 

**Matsukawa** : despite being very strong and dominating, he preferes his partneryou to ride him, possibily quite wildly, moving your hips a lot, deeply and with increasing speed. He is driven crazy by loud moans, as loud as possible, and sort of wild gasps and groans wich make him grip tightly into your hips. He wants you to scream out stuff like “I'm cumming! I can't hold...I cum!!!” loud. He surely likes to push himself all the way inside you and to cum inside, wich gives him a mixture of a very powerful and dominating feeling, together with a sense of warmth: a feeling of self-confidence together with self-assurance.

 

**Hanamaki** : the thing he likes the most is to be licked, everywhere. That's why he wants the two of you to take off clothes as soon as possible, and he starts with a deep kiss. He likes you to start licking his lips and his face and then going further south, slowly, not avoinding one only spot of his body, while he scratches theiryour head, moaning softly. When you finally come to his member, it is already hard and moist, ready to be pushed quite roughly inside your mouth: the deeper, the better. He goesfor deep and fast strokes as it's in your mouth, pushing your head. When he's about to cum he simply pulls you away by pulling your hair, roughly but without hurting you, and cums on your face, spilling his fluids down like a pagan god on his worshippers, looking at you with the very true imagine of bliss in his eyes.

 

**Iwaizumi** : despite his tsundere-boy nature with friends and teammates, he is very sweet and passionate with his partner, sometimes even a bit shy. He likes the sitting one, above every other position, the best, in order to be as close as possible to his you, feeling and enjoying the warmth of your body with his body. He likes to kiss a lot while having sex, wich makes him feel very loved and reassured, and it also helps him in reaching his climax for sure, being quite romantic. He is maybe a bit fast (but not too fast) but he is strong and very powerful and uses to drive himself all the way inside you, cumming into you with a soft, sexy groans while kissing and/or biting your lips.

 


End file.
